


Battle Scars

by vvinterdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinterdean/pseuds/vvinterdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reflects on the more 'physical' side of his and Dean's relationship while waiting for a special surprise from Dean. Featuring Dean Winchester in a suit and Sub!Cas oh boy oh boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

_"... And tonight... you're mine."_

Dean's words echoed in Castiel's mind. He remembered perfectly. Each perfect syllable, each letter dripping from from Dean's lips, each and every vibration in the air between them.

The things Dean's voice could do to Castiel, the lands his words could send him...

_"Mine."_

Dean had growled the word against Castiel's neck, gripping the angel's chin and tilting his head up. It was so menacing. So threatening. So... thrilling.

Castiel could only whimper and nod slowly. Anything more could be catastrophic. He had been so intent on doing everything right that day...

Everything.

Dean had dragged him to that cold metal room. The one they had both previously suffered in for days on end.

There was no passion in the way Dean pushed Cas against the wall. It was raw and cruel and pure instinct.

"You know what to do." Dean had said, yanking his tie loose.

Of course Castiel knew what to do. He always knew. Dean always wanted the same thing. And Cas was more than willing to give it to him. No matter how many times they did this, Castiel never grew tired of watching Dean's features soften as Cas took him in his mouth. Or the way Dean would briefly trail his fingers across Castiel's face, smirking.

That smirk was always Castiel's warning. The warning that let him know 'nice Dean' was gone, that it was time to go to war...

The angel smiled. He remembered how Dean's hand had moved, cupping his face, then moving to grip his hair. His scalp still stung slightly at the moment. It was the little jolts of pain that kept Castiel going. He wanted more. He needed more.

Dean knew how to drive Castiel crazy.

Every time after he had reached his end, coming hard down Castiel's throat, Dean would pull his pants up and fix his tie. Castiel always expected Dean to leave without another word, but somehow he was always wrong. Dean, no matter how dominant and cruel he could be, would always break character for a moment. He'd always help Castiel up, pull him into a tender kiss and whisper affections to him.

Sometimes they would leave the room together, making some excuse about what they were doing if anyone asked. Sometimes they left separately so as not to cause suspicion. But it was always the same. They would leave and everything would go back to normal. Every time.

Except for once.

_"... and tonight... you're mine."_

That was new. They never made plans or arrangements like that. They never set another date for round two. And they definitely didn't change the game. Dean wanted more of Cas. He didn't want a simple blowjob this time. The way he had whispered the words to Castiel, against his skin, had sent a brand new message.

Dean was going to treat Castiel to a very special night. This was his way of thanking Cas.

So that's why Castiel, angel of the lord, was currently sitting on a steel chair in that metal room, his hands tied behind him, a gag in his mouth, a collar around his neck. That was Dean's idea. And Cas liked it.

There was a noise outside. A small scraping sound. Then the door banged open and Dean walked in, wearing that telling smirk.

"Hey, baby. You miss me?"

And so the war will continue.


End file.
